Twin Trouble
by Fanderson-Criss
Summary: the girls have 2 additions to the group...and as they grew older thhey lost their powers... so the proffesor gives them all and himself a potion that gives them  totally different lives ...hope u enjoy...p.s this is my first story !


TWIN TROUBLE

MAIN CHARACTERS

**FIONA**: A confused girl caught in between being popular and unpopular. She tends to have a frown on her face but when she smiles, she's the most beautiful girl you'll ever see.

**RUTH**: A petit person with a big heart, but rather simple in mind.

**INDIGO**: Kind of moody sometimes very sensitive. (Fiona's best friend) Highly intelligent and oozes class. She is also Sharon's twin.

**EILEEN**: An exchange student from Canada has an odd accent. (Also FIONA'S friend)

**NADINE**: one of Fiona's best friends. She lived in France for a while.

**DEEANN**: One of FIONA's best friends. She's hyperactive and can be a little volatile. When she loses it, everyone really knows about it.

**SHARON**: FIONA's good friend. She has long hair, the cutest eyes, a few pimples and tends to be the class clown. INDIGO's twin.

CHERRY: FIONA's older sister. Bossy attitude but can be very loving

PEARL: The head of the 'In Crowd'.

ORABELLE: Loves chocolates. Follows PEARL everywhere (as FIONA would say)

SABRINA: The backup girl always takes PEARL's place when she's not there. She is very controlive.

HARMONIE: A follower of PEARL with a wonderful voice.

(They almost always were sunglasses different every day)

BOOGER BOY: Nobody knows his real name but if you touch him, you're likely to catch cooties.

PETRA: The girl that never shed a tear in her life but very lively and looks up to the P.O.S.H. group.

The story is about a group of girls in the eighth grade who are afraid to share their inner most secrets and the story starts from here...

FIONA: Are you guys sure you want to go through with this... you know my mom could just take us out... _(FIONA says with a worried face on)_

DEEANN: Yah, and do what repeat primary school? _(Does with a silly attitude)_

NADINE: I don't think so... but I do love to say nursery rhymes! _( she start chanting songs)_ Hickory Dickory Do...

RUTH: Shut Up all ready! _(Interrupts RUTH)_

FIONA: Small but mighty alright. _(quietly)_

RUTH: I HEARD THAT!

FIONA: Ya know I love ya... _(trying to change the subject)_ REME youve been awfully quiet _(imitating her accent)_

REME: My mom's out of town and I do not want to stay with my dad alone...

FIONA: You can stay at my house 'til your mom ge...

REME: THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! _(She jumps on FIONA)_

!

NADINE: Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhh! Take me now Lord!

RUTH: Has any one seen the twins.

DEEANN: Yup! here they come now

_(SHARON and INDIGO come running in)_

INDIGO: Just... _(Panting)_

SHARON: IN... _(Panting)_

FIONA: Time?

INDIGO: Yah...

SHARON: What she said.

NADINE: DEEANN! FIONA! INDIGO! Come on we have math together. _(NADINE and DEEANN jump up and down together and DEEANN does a cart wheel.)_

FIONA: Seriously? I thought we had Biology together?

NADINE: That's second period now come on! _(she says as she runs off) _Bye you lot...

Scene two

Math Class

FIONA: O M G. It's the first period on the first day of our first semester of our eighth. Aaaah

DEEANN: The only thing that can make this day bad is ...

INDIGO: The P.O.S.H group?

DEEANN AND FIONA: They're here!

FIONA: Well we can kiss middle school good bye _(FIONA and INDIGO blow a kiss into the air)_

DEEANN: Not necessarily _(DEEANN gets up and puts some of her Cappuccino Macarino lipgloss on PEARL's and SABRINA's chair)_

FIONA: Up top! _(They give each other a high five)_

MR. TORRY: O.K class we shall start with the register-BENJAMIN! DAISY! DEEANN! DUNKAN! EBONY! EDNA! EDWARD! FARAH! FIONA! FELISHA! FRANK! INDIGO! ROSE!

EVERYONE EXCEPT MR TORRY –WERE ALL HERE!

Mr. Torry: O.K let's get started... Who knows what we will be doing today?

DAISY: _(DAISY raises up here hand eagerly_) Ooh! Ooh! Me!

Mr. Torry: _(sigh)_ Yes, DAISY.

DAISY: Punctuation?

_(Class giggles)_

Mr. Torry: Uh DAISY, remember this is math class... (_DAISY has an 'oops' face on)_ Anyone else... No one... O.K, in the next few lessons, we will be revising on what you may have done in primary school, just things to refresh your memory...

FIONA: Ooh like lemonade! Too bad INDIGO hates lemonade but I love it _(she says really fast)_

Mr. Torry: O.K could you all be quie _(INTERUPTED BY BELL)_

!

Mr. Torry: O.k. assignments. You are too write down all the subjects you might not understand from your old school...like maybe L.C.M

_(all student rush out then FIONA, RUTH, INDIGO, EILEEN, NADINE, DEEANN, and SHARON meet at their lockers and every body's silent)_

SHARON and INDIGO: Sooo, how was 1st period?

DEEANN: It was horrible all I could focus on was how great I looked and how PEARL and SABRINA's butts would look after the class... their white and black mini-skirts will be ruined for ever!

SHARON and RUTH: They're here!

EILEEN: Well we can kiss middle school good bye.

FIONA: SAME THING I SAID!

SHARON and INDIGO: WEIRDOS _(They all laugh)_

_(BELL RINGS)_ BRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIING

FIONA: Well we have biology now LOSERS... haha _(total silence and crickets)_ ... we better go (in an embarrassed voice)

SCENE 3

2 PERIODS LATER...

RUTH: _(With her lunch tray)_ O.k. Lunch time... this determines what we would be classified as forever...

INDIGO: _(looking around) _There's the Jocks, Snobs, Athletes, Mathletes, Tennis Freaks, Geeks, P.O.S.H, and the... a free table?

SHARON: You know... let's make one more name on that list...

FIONA: Yah! We'll call it F.R.I.E.N.D.S. you know like FIONA, RUTH, INDIGO, EILEEN, NADINE, DEEANN, and SHARON!

DEEANN: That is awesome!

FIONA: Come I think P.O.S.H wants to go seat there.

DEEANN: Not on my watch _(DEEANN_ _does a triple cart wheel and knocks ORABELLE's and PEARL's trays) _Oops! _( She sees a strand of spaghetti and eats it) _Heres abuck you can use it to buy some conditioner, it will do you and the people at good a whole lot of good.

_(The hall roars with laughter)_

PEARL: Come on! What have I done to you I just wanted be frie...

DEEANN: That's the same thing you said in year 1, when I didn't share my balloon with you...remember NOW...then you popped it. My favourite one just go away, because of you... I'm not talking for the rest of the day!

HARMONIE: Drama Queen! _(She says in a high pitched tone)_

DEEANN: Aaaaaahhhhhhhh! STUPID PEOPLE.

BRANDON: What's going on?

DEEANN: Oh hi BRANDON! Ur... um nothing is wrong. Well I'm going to the Libary... come guys _(the rest of them scuttle along with her) _Bye BRANDON!

BRANDON: Bye um... DEEANN _(He says blushing)_ Um, DEEANN can I talk to you later... After school at the candy cafe.

DEEANN: Um, um, I, I, I.

FIONA: She'd love to...

BRANDON: Cool! See you_. (walks away and keeps looking back, then falls)_

DEEANN: WHAT JUST HAPPENED!

FIONA: You just said yes to PEARLS ex.

RUTH: This is going to cause a whole lot of trouble.

FIONA: We'll come with you...for support...ya for support. _(quietly and slowly leave stage)_

_(Others follow)_

SCENE FOUR

CANDY CAFE

FIONA: O.k. You can do this, just go in there and work your thing. _(Holding DEEANN's shoulder) _You nervous?

DEEANN: Noo, me? Are you kidding me?

RUTH: Then why is your enough to feed a thirsty family six that just came back from the Sahara Dessert? Hmmm

DEEANN: O.k. maybe a smitch nervous... _(Girls raise their eyebrows)_... Fine I'm freaking out!

INDIGO and SHARON: Breath, breath.

SHARON: Come on, do your flips or...

INDIGO: Or splits.

EILEEN: Well do them fast cause her he comes...

DEEANN: BRANDON! Hi, let's go inside... BYE GUYS.

FIONA and SHARON: Peace!

BRANDON: Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?

DEEANN: Hmmm, NO! Let's go.

BRANDON: Anyway nice meeting you bye!

_(They all leave and start talking about BRANDON)_

SCENE FIVE

TWINS?

BRANDON: So I kinda called you to tell you, um that... _(DEEANN's eyes widen)_

WAITER: Can I take your order please?

DEEANN and BRANDON: I'll have a caramel hot chocolate with a slice of lollipop candy cake...

WAITER: Are you twins...You do like each other... your order will be ready in five minutes.

DEEANN: Thanks..._ (WAITER nods then leaves) _That was weird... her thinking we were twins... any way what did you want to tell me?

BRANDON: Well, do you have a dad...

DEEANN: Um, no (shyly) Why do you ask... (She says very slowly)

BRANDON: Well, um... Oh look our order is here!

DEEANN: Mmmm, I do love some good hot chocolate, any way what was it you wanted to tell me... come on you can tell me anything.

BRANDON: I'm just going to come right out and say...

WAITER: Here's your order. _(lays two caramel hot chocolates with whip cream on top and two slices of lollipop candy cake)_

BRANDON: Yum, anyway... you know what the WAITRESS told us before...

DEEANN: Here's your order? _(confused voice and face)_

BRANDON: No about the twins stuff...

DEEANN: Oh Yeah! What about it...

BRANDON: Well you don't have a dad and I don't have a mom so...

DEEANN: You're my cousin or what...

BRANDON: No! We're more related than that (Silence and crickets) We're twins!

DEEANN: COOL! _(In an odd face)_

BRANDON: I know right! Let's cut the all the mushy stuff...

DEEANN: Totally!

BRANDON: So what do we do...?

DEEANN: Wait do you hear your dad talking to a woman in the night.

BRANDON: Yes...

DEEANN: That woman is my mom!

BRANDON: So that means they're thinking about moving in together...

DEEANN: Huh?

BRANDON: I heard them on the phone like two nights ago...

DEEANN: That means we are going to be...

BRANDON: living together...

DEEANN: Hmm this is awkward.

BRANDON: But at least we will be together

DEEAANN: Ha!

BRANDON: Well, cool. I gotta go... my dad is going to be home in like 5 minutes... peace! _(runs of then looks back and smiles)_Are we really? _(runs off again)_

DEEANN: Sigh. _(She sighs with joy)_

SCENE SIX

ON THE PHONE

FIONA: Sooo? Full details what happened!

DEEANN: Well, we think were... hold on I'm getting another call...it's probably the twins... Hello..

SHARON and INDIGO: Wassup girlfriend! _(Shouting through the phone)_

DEEANN: Oh! FIONA and I were just talking about you... let's go to FIONA's house, EILEEN is there too I'll tell her now... _(Switches call)... _FIONA... INDIGO, SHARON and I are coming over we'll be there in 10 minutes.

FIONA: Cool. I'll tell my mom.

SCENE SEVEN

FIONA's HOUSE

13 minutes...

DING DONG _(DEEANN presses bell) _

CHERRY: I'm not getting it! _(Referring to FIONA)_

FIONA: Who is it? _(She shouts in a singing tone)_

INDIGO and SHARON: It's your bestos! And DEEANN _(They say joking)_

DEEANN: Shut-up. _(Smiles stupidly)_ Open up FIFI.

FIONA: _(She opens the door raising one eyebrow) _since when did you start calling me FIFI.

DEEANN: Since like 3 seconds ago. _(Says with a British accent)_

_(They all giggle)_

CHERRY:_ (holding popcorn in her hand)_ Ha it's just your stupid friends. _(Walks off laughing then throw popcorn in her mouth)_

FIONA: Their not stupid! So are you gonna come in, guys. _(Says with a stupid smile)_

INDIGO and SHARON: You better believe it. _(They say entering pushing FIONA out of their way, joking)_

DEEANN: Don't mind them; they just wanna hear what happened with me and BRANDON.

FIONA: I want to hear too_. (Says with a cheeky smile on)_

DEEANN: O.k. let's go to your room. _(They all run upstairs)_

DEEANN: Oh hey EILEEN. Forgot you were staying here.

FIONA: We've had fun so far... any ways DEEANN you were telling us about BRANDON...

INDIGO: Let me guess he asked you out.

DEEANN: Well, he couldn't have asked me out... _(She get's quiet)_ if we're related...

SHARON and EILEEN: WHAT!

FIONA: _(pretends to faint)_

INDIGO: Everybody die now

DEEANN: It's not as bad as it sounds... we're twins...

EILEEN: Yah like these set of twins aren't enough. _(Smiling)_

SHARON and INDIGO: HEY!

EILEEN: I was only joking...

FIONA: Any way so how does it feel to have a long lost twin...

DEEANN: Actually were not really sure.

_(FIONA, EILEEN, INDIGO, and SHARON sigh with relief)_

_(Phone rings, everyone checks their phones)_

INDIGO and SHARON: It's us! _(The phone between their ears) yah... uhuh ...no...well...please...uh fine! (Shut phone with anger)_ sorry guys we have to go, mom's cooking snot bacteria wax pie. Bye guys.

DEEANN: I better be going too it's getting late...BYE GUYS! _(She runs off)_

SCENE EIGHT

CAFERTERIA TWO DAYS LATER

PEARL: Uh! Look at how DEEANN is all over my BRANDON.

HARMONIE: Yah! Utterly disgusting.

SABRINA: O.K. This is getting really terrible

ORABELLE: Yah the mad talent mid-term super show (_says really fast then takes a deep breath)_ is coming up in two weeks and we don't know what we are doing.

HARMONIE: Well we could do magic

PEARL: Uh... are you in this century! And besides BOOGER BOY is already doing that. (Harmonie looking hurt)

SABRINA: How about singing

PEARL: Too common.

ORABELLE: How about dancing.

PEARL: Depends on which type of dance.

HARMONIE: How about the Waltz.

PEARL: Hmmm... _(looking around) _I've got an idea...Call me that girl...um PIZZA or POTRA or something.

_(HARMONIE and SABRINA cast a shadow on PETRA)_

PETRA: _(Looking down at her food)_ Excuse me your blocki... _(She looks up)_ Oh my gosh it's, it's HARMONIE and SABRINA! Aaaaaaaaaaah! I am so gonna tell my cat about this! _(Not stopping to breathe)_

SABRINA: Yahh...Soo will I? _(awkwardly she looks at HARMONIE)_

HARMONIE: Uh! PEARL requests your appearance.

PETRA: OMG! PEARL wants to see ME! _(Gets out inhaler and starts breathing heavily)_

HARMONIE: WOULD YOU JUST COME! _(PETRA rushes to PEARL's table)_

PEARL: Um, you must be... POTRA?

PETRA: It's PETRA but POTRA is good! _(Doesn't stop smiling)_

PEARL: Uhum, _(tries to laugh) _well I need a little favour from you, um POTRA.

PETRA: Anything, anything! _(Screams)_

PEARL: Hmmm, O.k you know that mad talent mid-term super show...right

PETRA: Yah!

PEARL: Well, you have to pretend that you're the person that everybody has to sign up to. _(Does a devious smile)_

PETRA: Well I'm not sure...

PEARL: _(Immediately)_ I'll let you be a part of us.

_(The rest of them gasp)_

PETRA: YES! (_She stands on the table and announces)_ O.K attention everybody I will be in charge of the mad talent mid-term super show _(takes a deep breath)_ so if you want to sign up the list will be on the notice board and remember to write what you will be doing. _(Then she jumps off table and hall gets loud again)_

PEARL: Hmmm, I like your ways...

PETRA: People respect you when you've been in eight committees in just one half term.

HARMONIE: They do? _(In surprise)_

_(PEARL gives her a nasty look)_

HARMONIE: Well respect is good.

PEARL: HARMONIE just shut-up!

HARMONIE: You know what PEARL not today, not tomorrow, not ever will you tell me to shut up because I am HARMONIE ...

ORABELLE and SABRINA: LEGARCIO.

HARMONIE: Yah what they said!

_(PEARL looking shocked stops talking)_

Meanwhile on the F.R.I.E.N.D.S table...

EILEEN: What is going on at that table?

FIONA: Looks like the P.O.S.H are in a fight.

DEEANN: Why is PETRA within 10 feet of the P.O.S.H table and no one is screaming?

SHARON and INDIGO: They're up to something.

RUTH: Do you always have to talk together!

INDIGO and SHARON: No, why do you ask?

RUTH: _(she groans really loudly)_

FIONA: Calm down RUTH.

DEEANN: D'you think we should enter the mad talent thingy boby.

SHARON: Word on the street is that...

INDIGO: the P.O.S.H group are entering the talent show...

SHARON and INDIGO: and that the JONAS BROTHERS are coming! _(Everybody except FIONA screams)_

SHARON and INDIGO: We said that the JONAS BROTHERS are coming!

FIONA: I HEARD YOU! _(She shouts really loudly)_

DEEANN: Come on they were just trying to cheer you up.

FIONA: YOU KNOW PEFECTLY WELL WHY I'M SO ANGRY.

DEEANN: I do but they don't. _(She does a puppy dog face as she says it)_

FIONA: Fine! I'm full; I'm going to the music room. _(Gets up and leaves)_

_(They wait till she's gone)_

DEEANN: O.K, It was year 4 when all of this happened... FIONA and HARMONIE won a singing competition and the prize was to record a CD with the JONAS BROTHERS. FIONA decided to take me and HARMONIE decided to take PEARL.

EILLEEN: Wait I thought PEARL could sing...

DEEANN: She can but she has stage fright... anyway when we got to Hollywood are tour guide was KEVIN _(they all scream)_ and he said that we were gonna do a test run for the CD.

INDIGO: I don't see anything going bad...

DEEANN: So there recording her part when all of a sudden NICK comes into the room to give her some tips on her pitch and then unexpectedly she pukes all over him and even some of it landed on his hair! She cried for days...

_(PEARL and HARMONIE walk to their table)_

PEARL: Telling them 'bout the puke problem...I still can't believe that you have the pride to call her a friend...

HARMONIE: PEARL could you be a bit nicer to them... well I came over to say that I'm really sorry for everything I've ever done to hurt you guys...

PEARL: I can't believe you're forcing me to this... _(She says it very quietly)_ I'm sorry too.

_(They all look at each other)_

HARMONIE: O.K everyone I have something to tell you guys... (She takes a seat) well FIONA and I are twins...

_(They all gasp)_

DEEANN: Well this seems like the right time to say that I'm moving in with BRABDON today after school... are parents are getting together again...

_(PEARL gasps)_

DEEANN: Don't worry we won't be doing any funny business...

(ORABELLE and SABRINA enter the conversation)

(FIONA walks in)

(HARMONIE hugs her)

(FIONA looks at her strangely)

SHARON and INDIGO: We know your twins...

FIONA: Who told you guys? DEEANN!

DEEANN: Don't look at me your sis told!

FIONA: You told? (She says happily)

(HARMONIE nods)

FIONA: You told! (Hugs her)

EILEEN: How come I don't see her in your house?

FIONA: She lives next door we own that house too.

HARMONIE: Now I can move back in!

EILEEN: Woohoo!

(BRANDON walks in and puts his arm around DEEANN)

DEEANN: Hey bro! (Then she kisses his cheek)

PEARL: So it's true... (She faints and everybody's eyes follow her as she falls)

BRANDON: Well she took that very well...

(Everybody laughs then the bell rings and all the twins and everybody except RUTH walks off)

RUTH: Talk about twin trouble (then walks off with a frown on her face)


End file.
